Timanttiin ei tule säröjä
by Jadeile
Summary: Songfic. Rouge mietiskelee Knucklesia ja sitä, kuinka tämä ei tunnu taipuvan hänen tahtoonsa.


**A/N:** Biisi on nimeltään Prinsessa Jää ja se on Maija Vilkkumaan omistusta.

* * *

**Timanttiin ei tule säröjä**

Nimeni on Rouge. Olen jalokivien keräilijä. Varas, monet sanoisivat. Kai minä sitäkin olen, mutta tosiasiassa kaikki maailman jalokivet kuuluisivat minulle, joten minähän vain otan omani takaisin. Se ei ole varkautta.

Varastan myös monien sydämiä. Sen minä myös myönnän. Tosin heidänkin sydämensä kuuluvat minulle, joten otan vain omani. Eivätkä he mahda sille mitään. Eivätkä he myöskään saa siitä mitään, vain minä jään voitolle kaupasta. Totta puhuen minulla ei olisi edes mitään tarjottavaa heille, muuta kuin upea ulkonäköni. Tiedostan kyllä itsekin millainen olen sisältä, omat heikkoutensa ja vahvuutensa täytyy tietää, jos aikoo pärjätä tässä maailmassa.

_Jos oisin rohkea ja  
__luonteeni valoisa  
__ja puhuisin lempeämmin_

Jotkut ovat vain itsepintaisia sekä jalokivien, että rakkautensa luovuttamisessa. Mutta ennemmin tai myöhemmin kaikki murtuvat. Jotkut taas yrittävät niin kovasti saada rakkautta minulta. Sellainen peli ei vetele. Minua ei kukaan kesytä! Ei etenkään eräs punainen nokkasiili.

_Sanoisin sullekin sen  
__kuinka onnellinen  
__sylissäs oisin ja lämmin_

Knuckles. Miksi edes muistan hänen nimensä? Hän ei ole mitenkään erityinen! Ainut erityinen asia hänessä on Mestari Smaragdi, maailman suurin jalokivi, jota hän vartioi. Se on ainut syy, miksi yleensä käyn Angel Islandilla. Se on myös syy, miksi vikittelen Knucklesia. Vain saadakseni kyseisen jalokiven! Muita syitä ei ole.

_Ja kun sä katot mua  
__mä voisin punastua  
__niin mä oon sua miettinyt_

Hmph, hän suunnittelee ihan selvästi jotain. Sen näkee hänen käytöksestään! Hän yrittää maksaa minulle samalla mitalla. Hän ei koskaan lyö minua, ellei ole ihan pakko. Ei muka lyö naisia. Hah! Niin varmaan! Silloinkin, kun taistelimme ensimmäisen kerran ja olin pudota alas, hän otti minut kiinni. Ei niin, että olisin kiitollinen tai mitään, olisi pärjännyt kyllä itsekin. Pieni hetki vain ja olisin saanut siivet alleni, joten hänen tekonsa oli ihan turha. Hän varmasti tiesi sen itsekin. Hän vain halusi pitää minua kädestä!

_Ja kun sä pyydät mun numeroo  
__mä voisin sanoo joo  
__ja kaikki vois olla ihanasti nyt_

Hän varmasti luuli, että lankeaisin hänen pauloihinsa samalla sekunnilla. No, turha luulo! Hän ei kiinnosta minua tipan tippaa! Minä myös sanoin sen hänelle. Hänellä oli pientä punastusta lukuun ottamatta pokerinaama, mutta olen varma, että hänen sydämensä vuoti verta torjutuksi tulemisen johdosta. Niin niille aina käy. Yleensä ne ruikuttavat minua takaisin. Mutta Knuckles ei tehnyt niin… Mikset, Knuckles?

_Mut koska maireus on naurettavaa  
__mä sanon mua ei hei kuka tahansa saa  
__ja sä meet, ja niin on tärkeää  
__että kyyneleitäni kukaan ei nää_

Ei niin, että sillä olisi väliä! Olisin vain tahtonut nähdä hänen kärsivän! Itkevän vuokseni ja pyytämään minua luokseen. Ei toisin päin. Ei tietenkään toisin päin! Minä en halua häntä, hän on vain yksi satojen muiden miesten joukossa. Hänellä ei ole minulle merkitystä!

_Muuten ne kuvittelee  
__et sil on väliä  
__Ne kuvittelee_

Kuten monilla pikkutytöillä, minullakin oli pienenä haaveita. Haaveilin tulevani prinsessaksi, joka kävelisi pitkin palatsia jalokivet yllään. Haaveilin Prinssi Rohkeasta, joka saapuisi valkoisella hevosellaan, jolla oli smaragdeja suitsissaan. Prinssi pyytäisi minua vaimokseen ja saisin upean timanttisormuksen.

Prinssi vaihtui joka ikinen kerta erinäköiseksi, mutta timantit säilyivät. Timantit säilyvät ikuisesti, mutta rakkaus on katoavaa. Siksi hamstraan molempia. Timantit pidän itselläni, rakkauden otan vain hetkeksi ja päästän sen katoamaan. Minulla ei ole aikomustakaan tehdä poikkeusta siinä. Kukaan muu ei vain tunnu käsittävän sitä. He vaalivat rakkautta. Se on turhaa. Viisaat vaalivat pysyvyyttä, vain tyhmät katoavaisuutta.

_Jos oisin viisas tai ees  
__suhteellisen sees  
__Ja puhuisin selkeämmin_

Knucklesin luulisi vaalivan pysyvyyttä, koska hän asuu yksin saarella ja vahtii suurta jalokiveä. Olemme siis aika samanlaisia. Luulisi, ettei meistä kumpikaan pystyisi murtamaan toista. Ainakaan hän ei murra minua! Ei takuulla! Minä olen kova kuin timantti, en murru ikinä kenenkään edessä. Minä taas vielä saan hänet. Minä vielä murran tuon omahyväisen nokkasiilin kuoren ja paljastan hänen heikon sisimpänsä. Sitten jätän hänet, jolloin hän murtuu kokonaan ja minä saan Mestari Smaragdin. Timanttiin ei tule säröjä, eihän?

_Kävelisin pystypäin  
__sanoisin tää on näin  
__sylissäs mun oisi lämmin_

Minä leikittelen Knucklesin kanssa. Se on niin päin, aivan sama miltä se saattaa toisinaan vaikuttaa. Jos en myönnä mitään, niin kukaan ei voi puhua! Jos en kiellä mitään, niin he silti puhuvat. Mutta kieltäminen on jostain syystä vaikeaa…

_Sä oot se joka saa  
__mut vavahtelemaan  
__niin mä oon sua miettinyt_

Knuckles ei koskaan itse asiassa ole lähestynyt minua suoraan. Aina hän on väittänyt, että olen ottanut Chaos Emeraldeja tai Mestari Smaragdin siruja. Yleensä se kyllä onkin niin, mutta olen varma, että takana on jotain muutakin. Hän on lankeamassa minulle, eikö olekin? Mutta ei missään nimessä toisin päin! Mistä tuollainen ajatus edes tuli mieleen?

_ja kun sä pyydät mun numeroo  
__Mä voisin sanoo joo  
__Ja kaikki vois olla ihanasti nyt_

Jos hän lähestyisi minua suoraan, kaikki olisi helpompaa. Silloin tietäisin pitääkö hän minusta oikeasti vai ei… ja voisin…

_Mut koska maireus on naurettavaa  
__mä sanon mua ei hei kuka tahansa saa  
__ja sä meet, ja niin on tärkeää  
__että kyyneleitäni kukaan ei nää_

Kieltäytyä! Tietenkin!

_Muuten ne kuvittelee  
__et sil on väliä  
__Ne kuvittelee_

Muut ajattelevat vaikka mitä. Mutta hekin sentään näkevät ja tietävät, että vain pelleilen hänen kanssaan. Hän saattaa itsekin tietää. Luulisi ainakin.

_Ja ne jotka kaiken tietää  
__Ne sanoo tuo on Prinsessa Jää  
__Se varmaan hileitä hengittää  
__ja se kaikesta selviää_

Tiesi hän tai muut eli ei, niin näin se on. Minä en todellakaan ole tosissani hänen kanssaan. Hän on kuin kuka hyvänsä muukin. Hän ei ole edes hyvännäköinen, ei oikeasti. Tai ehkä, jos katsoo korkealta taivaalta, häntä saattaa luulla hyvännäköiseksi. Niin minä aina teen. Siis katson korkealta! Mutta en siksi, että hän näyttäisi hyvältä siltä suunnalta!

_Koska maireus on naurettavaa  
__mä sanon mua ei hei kuka tahansa saa  
__ja sä meet, ja niin on tärkeää  
__että kyyneleitäni kukaan ei nää_

Knucklesilla ei ole mitään väliä. Minua kiinnostaa vain ja ainoastaan jalokivet. Mestari Smaragdi. Ei sen vartija.

_Muuten ne kuvittelee  
__et sil on väliä  
__Ne kuvittelee  
__Et sul on väliä  
__Ne kuvittelee  
__et sil on väliä  
__Ne kuvittelee_

Timanttiin ei tule säröjä.


End file.
